No Clouds In Blue Heaven
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Karakura. Dans cette ville, un quartier. Dans ce quartier, un immeuble. Dans cet immeuble, un appartement. Le 3C. C'est de là que nous partirons pour découvrir toute cette ville ... A-U, Het, Yaoi, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_Une petite fic qui d'abord faite pour pour mon blog, mais finalement je la mets ici aussi ^^. Pour ceux qui seront choqués par certains couples, ils changeront !_

_**Résumé :: **Karakura, banlieu de Tokyo. Dans cette ville, un quartier. Dans ce quartier, un immeuble. Dans cet immeuble, un appartement. LE 3C. Ils sont trois jeunes adultes à habiter là. C'est d'ici que nous partirons, afin de découvrir Karakura et ses différents habitants ..._

_Et pourtant, il était sensé ne pas y avoir de nuages dans le ciel b_leu ...

_**Pairings ( à venir ) ::** IchiRuki, UlquiHime, HisaSen, GrimNel, StarHarri, GgioSoi, ByaHisa, KaiMiya ... et bien d'autres que je rajouterais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

* * *

Dring … Dring … Dring …

Ce fut le bruit du micro-ondes qui le réveilla. Le jeune homme soupira avant de remettre les couvertures sur sa tête, bien décidé à rester encore au lit, et ne pas se lever à 7 heures un samedi où il ne travaillait pas ! Cependant, sa colocataire, sans elle-même le savoir, en avait décidé autrement. Un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un long "Et merde …" se firent entendre, et l'homme comprit alors. Ce matin, il ne dormirait pas plus longtemps. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux bleus et se leva, avant de rejoindre le salon, où il savait que l'une de ses deux amies se trouverait.

Et il avait raison. Dans le salon, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux oranges était à genoux par terre, des croquis autours d'elle, et une tasse de thé à la main.

" 'Lut Senna, articula le jeune homme en baillant.

- Ah, salut le beau au bois dormant ! S'exclama Senna en souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Mouais. Comment ça le beau au bois dormant ?!

- Désolée, mais t'es blond aux yeux bleus, la ressemblance est frappante, Izu-kun ! "

Kira leva les yeux au plafond et s'assit à terre à côté de sa colocataire et amie. Il attrapa une des feuilles qui traînait.

" Encore dans tes croquis ? C'est quand que tu lances ta propre collection, hein ?!

- Bah, je suis encore assistante styliste. Mais un jour tu zappera à la télé, et tu verras le défilé de ma collection, tu verras !

- J'espère que je serai au courant avant quand même !

- Bien sûr ! "

Kira se leva et partit se faire chauffer du café. Senna l'accompagna dans la cuisine.

" Rukia n'est pas encore levée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suppose qu'elle est réveillée, répondit Senna. Mais il est là, donc je suppose qu'elle reste un peu avec lui.

- Oh, je vois … Je me demande ce qu'ils font ensemble, elle qui avait peur de lui quand on était encore au lycée.

- Oui mais bon, il s'en est passé des choses, depuis … Et puis ça fait quand même un an et demi qu'ils sont en couple.

- Wow, effectivement ! Je pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps, tu vois.

- C'est vrai quand même, en même temps ils sont pas souvent tous les deux, à cause de leur boulot respectif.

- Oui, mais je demande quand même ce qu'ils font ensemble … En plus avec sa tête de renard !

- Si Rukia t'entendait ! Mais t'as raison, leur couple ça fait un peu le lapin et le renard. Enfin, en même temps, il est champion de kendo, peut-être qu'il est doué pour manier l'épée ?!

- Senna ! S'exclama Kira. Quand même !

- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. "

Bon, ok, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais quand même … Ils revinrent tous deux dans le salon et s'assirent au même endroit qu'avant, Senna continuant à travailler sur ses patrons.

A l'étage, Rukia était réveillée depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. Mais elle attendait, sans bouger. Elle était couchée sur un torse tiède, de longues mains osseuses étaient posées sur son dos. Elle leva la tête. Son petit ami se réveillait. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux, les gardant ainsi toute la journée ( Rukia se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour voir comme ça, mais elle n'avait jamais oser lui demander ). Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire.

" Bonjour Rukia-chan ! Fit l'homme.

- Salut Gin, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien dormi ? Moi très bien !

- Oui. Bon, je vais me lever …

- Mah, mah, Rukia-chan ! On est pas pressés !

- Je travaille aujourd'hui, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et toi aussi, il me semble !

- Je sais très bien que tu commences à 10h, et moi c'est aussi en plus. Donc, on attend un peu, après on se préparera et je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la galerie. Ca te vas ?

- Oui, soupira Rukia. "

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas possible de discuter les propositions de Gin. Il était aussi borné que Senna … Ou mieux encore, aussi borné qu'elle. Elle se réinstalla, et sentit le sourire de Gin se re étirait. Après tout, rester un peu plus longtemps au lit avec son petit ami n'était pas si désagréable que ça …

* * *

Il détestait se sentir inutile. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Inutile et complètement dépassé. Pourquoi sa si fière amie d'enfance buvait comme ça, jusqu'à en être complètement saoule ? Il y a maintenant trois mois, il était parti pour deux semaines voir un oncle et une tante qui vivaient en Espagne, et quand il était revenu, elle était comme ça. Personne ne savait pourquoi, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il était fatigué, et il avait une horrible migraine qui le tenaillait. En même temps, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait passé son temps à veiller celle qui dormait dans son lit …

**Flash-Back**

La télé était encore allumé. Pourtant, le jeune homme qui se trouvait avachi dans son canapé somnolait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Dring !

La sonnerie du téléphone le réveilla en sursaut. Il sauta littéralement du canapé pour se jeter sur le téléphone avant que celui-ci ne se coupe. Bon, à 02h30, il devait probablement s'agir d'une farce, mais on sait jamais ça pouvait être quelque chose de grave …

" Allo ? Fit-il.

- …

- Allo? Répéta-t-il, commençant à s'énerver.

- Ggio ? Fit à alors la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouais … Attends ..! C'est toi Soi Fon ?! Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'arrive ? T'es où ?

- …

- Soi Fon !

- A côté de la galerie Ukitake & Kyoraku.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive. "

Il raccrocha immédiatement, et sortit très précipitamment de son appartement, démarrant vite sa voiture et se dépêchant d'arriver à la galerie. Heureusement, cette dernière était à peine à 5 minutes de chez lui. Soi Fon se trouvait bien devant le bâtiment, recroquevillée sur les marches. Son ami sortit de sa voiture, empoigna la jeune femme et la jeta presque à l'intérieur de son véhicule.

" Tu vas m'expliquer, ce que tu fais Soi Fon ?! Avant que je ne parte, tu allais très bien, tu étais encore la personne fière et froide que je connais depuis toujours ! Je m'en vais à peine deux semaines, et tu ressembles plus à une épave qu'à autre chose ! Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

- …

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

- Arrête de crier, fit enfin la femme. "

Ggio souffla. C'est vrai que ça ne l'aiderait pas de se mettre en colère comme ça.

" Désolé. Mais quand même, tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi, non ? En tout cas, cette nuit tu restes chez moi. T'auras qu'à dormir dans ma chambre, je resterais sur le canapé moi. "

Soi Fon avait une fois de plus retrouvé le silence. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien de protester. De plus, elle n'en avait pas forcément envie, elle préférait rester chez Ggio ce soir que de se retrouver seule.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Ggio finit par se lever, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte, pour ne pas réveiller Soi Fon qui dormait sans doute encore.

Mais en fait, cette dernière était elle aussi réveillée, assise sur le lit de son ami. Elle tenait dans ses mains un tigre en peluche, cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait lors de leur cérémonie de remise de diplôme, au lycée. Ggio sourit devant la scène.

" Tu te souviens, quand tu me l'a offert ?

- Ouais. On avait bien rit ce soir là n'empêche.

- C'est vrai, c'était le bon temps. Tu as toujours ton abeille en peluche que je t'avais offert ?

- Bien sûr ! Mon chat se couche toujours contre lui le soir ! "

Il ria un peu, et les lèvres de Soi Fon s'étirèrent en un sourire imperceptible à l'œil nu. Mais Ggio avait l'habitude, il savait bien lui, qu'elle avait sourit. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de son amie.

" Soi Fon … Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler … Je suis désolée de m'être emporté cette nuit, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu as le droit, c'est ton choix. Mais j'aimerais que tu essais de revenir celle que tu étais. Juste un peu.

- J'y réfléchirais, répondit la jeune femme.

- Allez, viens, on va déjeuner. "

* * *

" Salut les gars.

- Salut Ichigo, répondit un brun tatoué.

- 'Lut, firent les autres.

- J'prendrais un café, Hisagi, fit Ichigo au brun tatoué.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'homme.

- Tu travailles pas ? Demanda un autre homme, qui lui avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus.

- Dans une demi-heure, Grimmjow. Tiens, puisque tu fous rien, passe moi quelque chose à manger, du pain par exemple, j'ai faim.

- Ouais, c'est ça, si tu continues à me parler comme ça, tu vas bien avoir un pain, mais dans ta face.

- Calme toi tout de suite Grimmy, fit une voix. "

Les trois hommes regardèrent la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait du patron de ce petit restaurant, Kisuke Urahara. Il souriait, on pouvait le dire même sans voir sa bouche, cachée par un éventail.

" Mouais … Fit le bleuté en reprenant son travail.

- Vas rejoindre Renji dans la cuisine, il a besoin d'aide !

- Ben deux minutes, je discute ! "

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point Kisuke était relax avec ses employés. Et inversement d'ailleurs. Hisagi servit Ichigo, puis bailla.

" Fatigué ? Demanda Ichigo.

- J'suis crevé, approuva le brun.

- Ah ben fallait pas passer la nuit avec ta copine, cria Grimmjow des cuisines.

- T'es vraiment pervers, Grimmjow, rétorqua Shuuhei. En plus c'est pas ça, j'ai passé la nuit à bosser pour mon concours.

- Ah ouais, fit Ichigo. Je comprend.

- C'est beaucoup moins intéressant d'un coup ! S'écria une deuxième fois le bleuté.

- Non mais ferme-là et travaille ! Fit une autre voix, Renji Abarai. "

Hisagi et Ichigo rirent. Puis Ichigo finit son café et paya.

" Bon j'y vais. A plus les mecs. "

Il sortit du bar-restaurant et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il travaillait. Il bossait comme photographe, pour un magazine tenu par Sosuke Aizen ( Superman, comme l'appelait Grimmjow ). Son travail n'était pas désagréable, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Oui, il aimait son boulot …

Il entra dans son bureau. Une note était posé sur le meuble.

_Kurosaki, j'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas être là._

_Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu ailles au studio Senbonzakura. C'est une entreprise de mode. Je compte sur toi pour faire un bon reportage._

_Aizen_

Ichigo soupira, et attrapa son matériel.

" J'sais même pas où c'est moi, Senbonzakura …

- C'est près de l'école maternelle tenue par Nemu Kurotsuchi, fit une voix nasillarde. C'est la plus grande entreprise de mode dans la région.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça, Ichimaru ? Fit Ichigo en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Mah, la meilleure amie de ma copine travaille là-bas, alors forcément j'suis en courant !

- Et comment elle s'appelle, ta copine ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Ricana Gin.

- Non, en fait je m'en fout. Bon alors j'y vais alors.

- Bonne chance ! Chantonna l'albinos. "

* * *

" Orihime ! Ho, Orihime ! "

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts cherchait sa meilleure amie dans son appartement.

" Je suis dans la salle de bain Tatsuki-chan ! Répondit l'autre femme. Je finis de me préparer et j'arrive !

- C'est bon, on a encore le temps ! Répondit Tatsuki. Je travaille pas aujourd'hui moi non plus !

- Ah ben tant mieux alors ! On va passer une journée entre filles !

- Ca nous fera le plus grand bien ! "

La rousse sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa son sac et par la même occasion le poignet de sa meilleure amie. Elles sortirent de l'appartement en riant.

" On va déjeuner au bar d'Urahara et après on fait du shopping, ok ?

- C'est d'accord ! Let's go, Tatsuki-chan !

- Oh, au fait, comment c'était hier ?

- Ah ben en fait c'était pas très grave, juste une petite opération. J'ai pas pu y assister, mais je me suis occupée de la petite après, elle est toute mignonne !

- Ben tant mieux alors. Bon, cette fois, on y va !

- Et ta compétition de karaté alors ? Tu m'en a pas parlé encore !

- Ah ben j'ai gagné.

- Oh mais c'est super ça !

- Bof, c'était facile quoi …

- Et ben moi, je trouve que tu es impressionnante Tatsuki-chan ! "

La brune sourit à son amie. Elle poussèrent ensemble la porte du bar et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

" Allons allons, dépêche-toi ! "

Une femme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans, les cheveux noirs et les yeux lavandes, tapa dans ses mains. Une femme, plus jeune qu'elle cette fois, courut dans le long corridor avant de se stopper devant celle qui l'avait appelée.

" Désolée de mon retard, Hisana-san ! Fit la retardataire.

- Oh ce n'est rien, Neliel-chan ! Pour moi ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste mon mari qui risque de s'impatienter … "

La femme aux cheveux longs cheveux verts fit une petite grimace. Hisana se mit à rire.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'oserait rien te dire si je te couvres !

- Si tu couvres quoi, Hisana ? "

Les deux femmes sursautèrent pour se retrouver avec un homme plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il s'agissait du mari d'Hisana, Byakuya Kuchiki.

" Ah mais rien, rien du tout, Byakuya ! Allez, Neliel, va te préparer !

- Tout de suite Hisana-san ! Obéit Neliel. Et bonjour Byakuya-san ! Ajouta elle en entrant dans la salle à sa gauche. "

Dès que Neliel fut entrée, Byakuya s'approcha de sa femme, la fixant un moment. Cette dernière se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

" Donc ? De quoi parlais-tu juste avant que j'arrive ? Demanda l'homme.

- Mais de rien du tout voyons ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te cache rien ! Répondit sa femme en accentuant son sourire. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais je vais aller préparer les filles, on a un défilé dans pas longtemps ! En plus, y'a un reporter qui vient aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais moi aussi retourner dans mon bureau alors. "

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et repartit en direction de son bureau. Dans l'entreprise Senbonzakura, que le couple tenait ensemble, Hisana s'occupait des nouvelles modes et Byakuya de tout ce qui était administratif ( Byakuya n'excellait pas vraiment en couture, selon sa femme ).

Hisana sourit et entra elle aussi dans la salle où Neliel venait d'entrer, et là où des dizaines d'autres mannequins l'attendait.

" Mesdemoiselles, c'est parti ! "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé :: **Karakura, banlieu de Tokyo. Dans cette ville, un quartier. Dans ce quartier, un immeuble. Dans cet immeuble, un appartement. LE 3C. Ils sont trois jeunes adultes à habiter là. C'est d'ici que nous partirons, afin de découvrir Karakura et ses différents habitants ..._

_Et pourtant, il était sensé ne pas y avoir de nuages dans le ciel b_leu ...

_**Pairings ( à venir ) ::** IchiRuki, UlquiHime, HisaSen, GrimNel, StarHarri, GgioSoi, ByaHisa, KaiMiya ... et bien d'autres que je rajouterais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

_Merci à tous ceux (toutes celles plutôt) qui m'ont mis des reviews qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favories. Merci beaucoup, c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire!_

* * *

" Hiyori ! T'es où ? T'es levée au moins ? "

Le jeune homme soupira en rappelant pour la cinquième fois celle qui vivait avec lui. Mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas de réponse. Excédé, il avança jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescente, qu'il avait recueillie à la mort des parents de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle n'avait que 12 ans et lui 18 ans. Ils en avaient respectivement 17 ( 18 ans dans deux mois, rétorquait la " gamine " ) et 23 maintenant. Et leur relation avait pas vraiment changer d'un point d'un vue extérieur, Hiyori frappait toujours autant Shinji qu'au début, mais intérieurement, pour Shinji …

" Hiyori ! S'exclama encore une fois l'homme en tapant à la porte de la chambre d'Hiyori. T'es là ? "

Et toujours pas de réponse. Sans plus attendre, Shinji ouvrit la porte. Mauvaise chose.

La jeune fille devant lui était en boxer et débardeur. La raison pour laquelle elle ne lui répondait pas était qu'elle ne l'entendait tout simplement pas, elle avait son baladeur sur les oreilles.

" Pervers ! Hurla t'elle en lançant un de ses tong sur le visage de Shinji. Tu pourrais frapper au moins !

- C'est-ce que j'ai fais ! Mais non, mademoiselle écoute rien, alors c'est pas ma faute idiote !

- La ferme, le chauve !

- Je suis pas chauve ! "

Hiyori claqua la porte au nez d'un Shinji énervé, mais complètement déboussolé. Depuis quand la teigne qu'il hébergeait était devenue … une femme ?

Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, c'était interdit. Il soupira de nouveau, puis s'assit sur le sofa, attendant qu'Hiyori soit prête pour qu'il puisse la déposer à son cours de karaté avant d'aller travailler.

Mais surtout, il ne devait plus penser à Hiyori. Il devait se dire que ce n'était encore que la gamine chieuse qu'il connaissait, et pas une jeune femme. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en tout cas selon lui …

" Bon tu te dépêches ? S'impatienta le blond encore une fois.

- Mais la ferme ! Lui répondit Hiyori. "

La petite blonde apparut enfin, tenant un sac sûrement aussi gros qu'elle, et en tenue de combat.

" C'est bon, t'as tout ?

- Oui ! Souffla l'adolescente en balançant son sac dans les bras de Shinji. Allez on y va, je vais être en retard à force. "

Ils sortirent ainsi de l'habitation, avant de monter dans la voiture.

* * *

" Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? "

C'est comme cela que Senna Urahara Shihoin entra dans le studio Senbonzakura, accompagnée de son associée et amie Sun-Sun.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis l'université, où elles étaient dans la même section. Elles s'étaient prises d'amitié l'une pour l'autre, et étaient entrées ensemble dans l'entreprise Senbonzakura, où elles travaillaient avec plaisir. Hisana Kuchiki, leur patronne et mentor, était tout simplement géniale avec elles.

" Ah, vous voilà les filles ! Piles à l'heure, c'est très bien ! Répondit Hisana.

- Ah ben ouais, t'as vu comme on assure ! Fit Senna.

- Oui, maintenant ils ne vous restent plus qu'à assurer niveau boulot !

- Allons, Hisana, ça on le fait déjà ! S'exclama Sun-Sun en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Ria la patronne. Allez, oust ! "

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent jusqu'à leur studio. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, très claire, avec tout un espace en verre.

" Senna ? Appela Sun-Sun. Tu as finis la robe pour le prochain défilé ? Tu sais, celle que doit porter Neliel.

- Laquelle ? Répondit Senna. Neliel doit porter une dizaine de robes en tout, alors ….

- La blanche.

- Ah oui, elle est dans l'armoire. "

Sun-Sun s'approcha de la grande armoire blanche ( à la base, c'était un porte-document, mais Hisana l'avait transformé, parce qu'elle jugeait qu'un porte document, ça ne faisait pas assez classe ) et en sortit la fameuse robe.

" Superbe ! S'exclama-t-elle. "

Senna sourit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le téléphone sonna.

" Je répond, fit Sun-Sun "

Senna leva la main pour lui dire " ok ". Cette dernière était à plat ventre par terre, en train de chercher son crayon à papier qui avait glissé sous son bureau.

" Studio Senbonzakura, bonjour, Sun-Sun à l'appareil … Ah, d'accord … Très bien … Non, elle est couchée par terre. "

Un bruit de choc parvint aux oreilles de Sun-Sun, et cette dernière en déduisit que sa collègue s'était pris son bureau en levant la tête trop brutalement.

" Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit-elle à son amie.

- Allo ? Fit Senna. "

* * *

Un rayon de Soleil vient se poser sur le visage endormi de Nemu Kurotsuchi. La jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil, commençant à sa réveiller. Une première paupière s'ouvrit, puis la deuxième, et au bout de deux minutes la jeune femme se redressa, parfaitement réveillée. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Juste à côté d'elle, dans le lit, un homme était encore endormi. Elle sourit, et se leva. Elle attrapa une chemise qui traînait par terre, comme si on l'avait jetée, et l'enfila. Elle était trop grande pour lui appartenir, mais au moins, ça cacherait sa nudité. Elle sortit de la chambre préparer son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle cuisinait, elle entendit des bruits de pas, et deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille, alors qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule.

" Bonjour, fit l'arrivant.

- Bonjour Uryu, répondit Nemu. "

L'homme ne la lâcha pas, alors qu'elle continuait à cuisiner. Nemu sourit et se retourna vers son partenaire. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

" Tu travailles à quelle heure ? Demanda Nemu.

- Je sais pas, ça dépendra de Rukia, répondit l'homme. "

Comme réponse, son téléphone portable sonna, en signal qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Et la personne qui venait de l'envoyer était … Rukia Kuchiki.

" Je dois rencontrer un nouveau peintre en début d'après-midi, à la galerie, fit Ishida.

- Très bien, répondit simplement la brune. "

Ishida sourit. C'était un matin simple, comme les autres. Et il avait toujours voulu que ce moment là se déroule lors d'une journée simple. Et il savait que c'était aussi ce qu'elle attrapa la main de Nemu et s'agenouilla devant elle.

" Qu'est-ce que ..?

- Nemu Kurotsuchi, veux tu m'épouser ? "

* * *

" Agence Shiba, détectives à votre service, bonjour ! S'exclama un homme à la personne en face de lui.

- Je ne jamais vu de détectives aussi bruyants que toi, Kaien, fit la femme devant lui. "

Kaien sourit et laissa la femme entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

" Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite, Tia ? Fit Kaien en rattrapant la jeune femme.

- Je passais voir mon père alors je suis venue vous faire un petit coucou en passant, répondit Harribel. Miyako n'est pas là ?

- Ma fantastique femme est partie dans la salle des archives. Elle devrait bientôt redescendre.

- D'ailleurs me voilà ! Fit une voix dans l'escalier. "

Harribel et Kaien se tournèrent pour voir arriver Miyako. La jeune femme tenait plusieurs classeurs, que Kaien s'empressa de lui prendre des mains, pour, selon lui, éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et qu'elle tombe à terre.

" Bonjour Harribel, fit la brune. Je suis contente de voir.

- Moi aussi Miyako, répondit la métisse. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici.

- Tu vas voir tes parents ?

- Oui, c'est ça. "

Par parents, il fallait comprendre le père de Tia Harribel Ukitake, Jushiro Ukitake. Ce dernier avait eu sa fille très jeune, avec son premier amour, alors qu'ils n'avaient tous deux que 17 ans. Après avoir accouché, la jeune fille s'était enfuie, ne voulant pas d'une vie comme ça, disait elle. Jushiro s'était donc occupé seul de sa fille, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais, trois ans plus tard, une autre merveille avait fait l'apparition dans la vue de Jushiro Ukitake : Retsu Unohana. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, puis finalement s'étaient mariés. Retsu aimait Harribel comme sa propre fille et réciproquement, Tia considérait Retsu comme sa vraie mère. La famille Shiba, amie de la famille Ukitake, se voyait régulièrement, Kaien et Harribel ayant à peu près le même âge, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et étaient d'excellents amis.

" Dis moi, Miyako … Je peux te parler ? Fit Harribel en fixant le ventre de cette dernière.

- Bien sûr, répondit la brune en souriant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Blasée, Harribel se tourna vers le seul homme présent dans la pièce.

" Je veux parler à Miyako en privé, fit elle à Kaien.

- Oh, je vois, répondit Kaien sans pourtant bouger d'un centimètre.

- Ca veut dire : dehors ! Fit Tia en montrant la porte de son bureau à l'homme. "

Le Shiba finit par partir, grognant pour la forme. Tia leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Miyako pouffait.

" Alors ? Fit la blonde.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit innocemment Miyako.

- Fait pas celle qui comprend pas avec moi, Miyako. Alors, depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois et demi, répondit simplement la détective.

- Et tu le sais depuis ?

- Avant-hier, soupira Miyako.

- Comment ? Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue avant ? Fit Harribel, surprise.

- Faut croire que non. Comme je suis tout le temps malade à cette période de l'année, je mettais mes vomissement sur le compte d'une gastro ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais … tu es contente au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Miyako. Je suis très heureuse !

- Tant mieux alors, fit Harribel. Et Kaien est au courant ?

- Heu … non. J'essaie de trouver un moyen de lui dire sans qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Autrement dit …

- C'est mission impossible, conclut Tia en soupirant. "

* * *

Il commença a en avoir sérieusement marre. Trois jours qu'il était dessus, trois jours qu'il cherchait les mots, mots qui ne venaient pas. La panne d'inspiration était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant, cela lui arrivait ?

" Faudrait que tu te trouves une muse, Schiffer ! " lui avait crié Starrk un peu auparavant dans la matinée. Non mais quel crétin ! Il était parolier de plus, pas poète !

L'homme continua à pester intérieurement sur son collègue, tandis que son visage restait quand à lui neutre, et même dénué d'émotions.

Il re jeta un coup d'œil sur le cahier posé devant lui. Il avait inscrit un couplet, et c'est tout. Un couplet en trois jours. Il se serait tapé la tête contre le comptoir s'il le pouvait. Mais ça risquait de faire un peu bizarre dans le bar. Il soupira et rejeta une longue mèche noire qui tombait devant ses yeux, avant de boire une gorgée de café et d'essayer de se remettre à travailler. Enfin, essayer du moins.

" Heu … pourquoi pas _Think Of The World_ ? "

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'endroit d'où la voix venait. C'était une jeune femme qui avait parlé, elle était assise juste à côté de lui. Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux gris. Malgré sa gêne, elle souriait. Elle semblait être constamment de bonne humeur, ce qui contrastait avec le visage de l'homme qu'il était.

" Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, finit par dire la jeune femme, comme réponse au silence de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Pas grave, dit il. "

La jeune femme sourit avant de se tourner vers la femme à côté d'elle, sûrement une de ses amies. Ulquiorra repensa à la phrase donnée par la jeune femme. La phrase semblait … correspondre exactement à ce qu'il pensait. Il fronça les sourcils et l'écrit, avec une deuxième phrase, en japonais cette fois. Il réfléchit un instant, et inscrivit une deuxième fois _Think Of The World_. Une main, comme apparut de nulle part, se posa sur son cahier.

" Vous devriez changer, et mettre _our _à la place de _the_, fit la femme qui lui avait déjà parlé auparavant. En plus, j'ai vu que la chanson s'appelle _Our World_, donc je pense que ça irait bien … "

Ulquiorra était surpris. Cette femme était pratiquement en train de lui donner des conseil pour sa chanson ! Mais enfin, il ne lui dirait rien, après tout, elle venait de trouver ce qu'il ne trouvait pas depuis des jours.

" Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir importunée une deuxième fois, s'excusa la jeune femme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Ulquiorra. Ça m'a aidé en fait. "

Il se leva, laissa un pourboire sur le bar, et s'apprêta à sortir. Il se tourna vers sa voisine de comptoir. Cette dernière lui tendait la main, avec un grand sourire. Ulquiorra hésita un instant, puis il prit finalement la main tendue et la secoua doucement.

" Orihime Inoue, fit la jeune femme.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, répondit l'homme. "

Sans que l'un des deux ne le sache, la phrase de Starrk trouvait sa vérité.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki poussa la porte du bar Urahara avant d'entre à l'intérieur du petit restaurant. Elle s'assit au comptoir en face de Shuuhei Hisagi, occupé à préparer un sandwich. Dans la salle Renji Abarai servait une table, et, vu les cris que l'on pouvait entendre du fond de la pièce, Grimmjow faisait la plonge.

" Bonjour Hisagi, fit Rukia au brun.

- Ah, salut, Rukia, répondit l'homme en face d'elle. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue.

- C'est parce qu'elle est trop petite, se moqua Renji en s'approchant. "

Rukia lui donna un petit coup avec son sac à mains, avant de commander le plat du jour à Hisagi. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour manger, alors elle se contenterait du minimum.

" Bonne matinée ? Demanda Hisagi, alors que Renji venait de repartir pour servir une autre table.

- Fatiguante, mais ça peut aller, répondit simplement Rukia. Et ici ça c'est passé comment ?

- Ca peut aller, Grimmjow s'est encore engueulée avec le patron mais bon …

- En parlant de patron, où est Kisuke ?

- Il est parti voir sa femme.

- Je vois. Comme on évoque les Urahara Shihoin, où est Senna, tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Elle m'a appelée toute à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle sera un peu en retard, un reporter est venu faire un reportage sur Senbonzakura.

- Ah oui, Hisana et Gin m'en avait parlé. Mais elle aurait pu me le dire à moi aussi quand même ! "

Rukia entama son repas et Hisagi sourit. Il attrapa un verre sur le comptoir, et commença à le laver.

" Ben, sans vouloir te vexer, je suis bien content qu'elle commence à me prévenir moi.

- C'est vrai, fit Rukia. Senna a eu une mauvaise expérience dans le passé, et si elle commence à te faire confiance, c'est qu'elle va mieux.

- Elle est encore un peu distante, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'est de moins en moins.

- Kira et moi le pensons aussi. "

La porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra, mettant un terme à la conversation entre Shuuhei et Rukia. Cette dernière se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être … elle.

La jeune femme qui venait d'entre avait de longs cheveux ondulés, entre le blond vénitien et le roux. Ses yeux étaient clairs et rieurs, et elle possédait également une poitrine assez proéminente.

" Rangiku Matsumoto, souffla Rukia. "

C'était une amie d'enfance de Gin, ces deux là se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Rukia la connaissait également, elle l'avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle même était en seconde, et Rangiku en sonnerie du portable de la jeune brune l'extirpa de ses pensées. Elle le sortit, et découvrit sur l'écran le numéro de Gin. Elle est un sourire triste, accouplée d'une pensée dans le même genre.

" Si elle est revenue, alors c'est la fin. "


End file.
